Tiffany Amo
Tiffany Amo is a pandimensional being and the keeper of love manipulation in the Pandimensional Market. She is a relationship counselor and matchmaker in her free time, and writes amateur romantic novels. Character Appearance She has dark pink heart-shaped hair, a lighter pink heart-shaped visor, and a heart-shaped bust. Her forearms (?) are also pink and hear shaped. She's basically all pink, makes the kitty face a lot, and has rosy cheeks. Personality She loves love. She's full of enthusiasm and optimism, but can be extremely nosey and prying into others' businesses, trying to find them love whether they like it or not, just because she cares so much. Because she focuses so much on others, she herself has a very poor taste in lovers, and has been known to get into abusive relationships, not leaving because she naively believes she can 'fix' her partner. She is quite self-indulgent but her self-love tends to lapse. Skills and Abilities She has the power of love manipulation. She can create auras of affection that cause everyone around her to get all mushy, she can cause two people to fall in love with a 'red string of fate', she can instill love into the cruellest heart, and she can fire heart-shaped laser cannons from her chest, hands and eyes. Basically, if there's a lovey-dovey emotion, she can harness it and inflict it upon others. History Although Tiffany was born in a fairly nice place, her parents were loveless and had used emotion-simulating drugs to get the high needed to produce an egg. For this reason, Tiffany became as fairly-nice as her birthplace, but her emotions were somewhat stunted. Throughout her childhood, she was nice enough, making a few friends as a youngun but suffering from difficulty expressing emotions and forming bonds - the loveless terms of her birth had caused her to be loveless too. What opened her eyes was a Festival of Love. The controversial travelling parade, with its banners and bunting and colours and couples, caused a chain of epiphanic reactions that ultimately resulted in Tiffany catching the love bug. Then, one self-discovery journey later, Tiffany began to notice that her matchmaking skills were a little too good to be true - she was actually ''willing ''the people to fall in love, which is how she realised she possessed the power of love manipulation. She mastered the power, had it registered as an official blessing, and became a prominent member of the Pandimensional Market. Blessing Love manipulation is a blessing that requires a lot of thought, consideration and understanding of others' feelings. Training involves a lot of psychological study into the nature of the love emotion, and the types, languages and defintions of 'love'. It also requires a good aim. You don't want someone falling in love with a table because you missed a shot. Unlike most other blessings, love manipulation is a training course that focuses mostly on training and 'coursework' than a final test. For this reason, it is generally a longer process, ending with Miss Amo judging the student on their performance during the course and either granting or denying them the blessing. Trivia * Her name is a pun - T. Amo = Ti Amo, Italian for 'I love you'. Category:Females Category:Pandims Category:Blessed Category:Pandimensional Market